


Boxes

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A very childish one, Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And Bin is actually an innocent passerby, Eunwoo is an elf prince, Fluff, M/M, Rocky is his tired guard, You decide whether this is Binu or Chaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: Dongmin, the elf prince wanders the human world and learned about 'boxes'.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Boxes

  
"I've decided!" Dongmin stood from his bed. Minhyuk looked at him with tired eyes, "Anything, but not sneaking out of the palace again. Please, prince Dongmin." He pleaded, he understands that Dongmin longs to go out because he was deprived of that right, but he's already tired covering up for him.

  
"We're not just going to sneak out the palace. We're going to the human world!" the elf prince exclaimed. Minhyuk immediately rose from his seat.

  
"No! I can't let you, you know that you're strictly forbidden to go to the human world," Minhyuk used himself as a barrier to the door.

  
"Why are you guys allowed and I am not?" he immediately spouted, Minhyuk retaliated, "because you're a prince."

  
"I'm the seventh prince, I'm nowhere near the crown unless all my brothers refused the crown which is impossible. Above all, even though it might happen I won't be the king because I don't have any powers." Dongmin pointed out. Everyone is confused when Dongmin didn't execute any signs that he has abilities like all elves have even though they are sure that he's an elf.

  
"Fine, but you still can't go to the human world."

  
"Minhyuk! Please?" Dongmin pulled his powerful card, at least for Minhyuk. Minhyuk averted the prince's gaze, or his face would heat up.

  
"Okay! But on one condition," Minhyuk finally gave up, he can never say no to Dongmin. He tries hard, believe him, but Dongmin's eyes are just...

"What is it?" Dongmin looked at Minhyuk curiously, "Don't run away from me again. You almost gave me a heart attack last time." the guard mumbled.

Dongmin bit his lower lip in guilt, Minhyuk always let him roam around the kingdom when they got the chance but Minhyuk won't let him do many things!

  
 _Don't go further or you might encounter monsters, don't buy strange potions, don't ever reveal your identity_ and many other reminders that Dongmin is tired from hearing. Dongmin felt so restricted so he tried running away from him the last time, _and_ end up in some real trouble.

  
Minhyuk managed to save him before he got kidnapped by the same monsters he should've avoided.

  
"Okay, I promise. I won't cause any trouble. I just want to see the human world." Dongmin promised, but Minhyuk is not convinced at all. He knows how mischievous the prince is.

  
"They change guards every 4 hours so we have to hurry so we can sneak out." Dongmin's smile reached his ears. He took his cloak and they skillfully went outside of the palace like they always do.

  
Dongmin couldn't contain his excitement now that he's in front of the portal, he never had the chance to go to the human world.

  
"Wah!" He exclaimed in surprise. Someone, which he assumed is Minhyuk, pushed him in the portal.

  
"Sir Minhyuk." one of the guards enthusiastically greeted him. He smiled awkwardly, "are you the guys on shift?" he asked.

  
"Yes, sir." the other one answered, "Okay, work hard." he said and entered the portal before the guards could answer.

  
"Are you okay?" Minhyuk asked, obviously worried if the prince is injured in any form.

Dongmin rubbed his head to ease the pain, "why did you push me?" the elf prince pursed his lips, still rubbing his head.

  
Minhyuk kneeled and caressed the part the Dongmin kept rubbing, "Sorry, I just panicked. The guards are already approaching."

  
Dongmin's face suddenly tinted pink, Minhyuk's face is too close that he can hear him breathe.

He stood and dusted himself, "i-is this the human world?" Minhyuk nodded.

  
"So they have forests too?" Minhyuk grinned, the elf prince never knew how the human world looks. They are forbidden from accessing any books that has human knowledge in it. Minhyuk still wonders why royalties, apart from the king, queen and the crown prince are deprived of the right to gain knowledge about humans.

  
"Of course they have." Minhyuk answered later on.

  
"Tell me Minhyuk, what's the difference of our world to theirs?" Dongmin said while starting to explore the place.

  
"They have...technology. It's almost like magic but made by humans," Minhyuk tried to explain, "They have boxes they call as TV where they watch shows-" Dongmin immediately interrupted Minhyuk "-there are humans inside that box?" Minhyuk scratched his head, "yes, but not physically. They also communicate using what they call cellphones, which looked like...err... small boxes? And many other things human technology did."

  
"Seems like they are fond of making boxes." Dongmin mumbled which made Minhyuk smile.

  
"I want to see those boxes, can we see it here in the forest, does it grow on trees?" Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh at Dongmin's naivety.

  
"Don't laugh at me!" Dongmin crossed his arms, Minhyuk immediately stopped but still grinning.

  
Someome loudly gasped which made the two elves search for the source of noise.  
Minhyuk moved fast and caught the human snooping around.

  
"I don't mean any harm, I didn't know there were...elves here?" the human trailed off, not sure of what to call the creatures in front of him.

  
"Minhyuk, let him go." the other elf ordered.

  
"But prince...fine." Minhyuk immediately gave up and let go of the hands of the human.

  
"So this is what humans look like" Dongmin inched closer and looked at the human. The man pulled himself away from the curious elf.

  
"Do you have a name?" Dongmin asked.

  
"Prince, we shouldn't talk to humans." Minhyuk whispered but the prince ignored him.

  
"Of course I have, my name is Bin. Moon Bin." Dongmin nodded, "Well Bin, do you have a--Minhyuk what do you call that again? The big and small box?"

  
"TV and cellphone. It's impossible that he has a TV with him, it's inconvenient to carry around." Minhyuk answered. He looked at the human who's currently out of himself.

  
_Who wouldn't be?_

  
"I have a cellphone." Bin suddenly said which make Dongmin's eyes shine in curiousness.

  
"Can I see it?" Bin casually fished his phone out from his pocket, opened it and gave it to Dongmin.

The elf started to 'observe' Bin's cellphone. Minhyuk looked at Bin apologetically and the human only scratched the back of his head while looking closely at the elves.

They look human, except for the pointy ears and multi colored things on their skin. Like birthmarks but with nature colors.

  
Bin wonders if he's dreaming, but he's pretty sure that Dongmin is holding the phone the other way around.

  
"It shones light, is that the only thing it could do?" Dongmin asked and gave back the phone to Bin.

  
"You could do many things using a phone; call someone, send them a message, listen to some music, and other things."

  
"Music... Let me hear it." The prince ordered again. Bin doesn't know why he complied with all what they are saying, is it because he's afraid or just amazed that elves are true just like what his grandmother told him a lot when he was young?

  
The human randomly chose a song on his playlist and hit the play button. Soft melody hit everyone's ears. Dongmin looked more and more curious now.

  
"Minhyuk, you didn't tell me humans make good music." the prince said.

  
"It's my first time hearing a nice song from them too. All I hear are...messy noise from huge speakers."

  
"What's a speaker?"

  
\--

  
"Prince, we need to go back." Minhyuk said after few hours of staying with the human Bin.

  
"Already?" Dongmin whined, "it's almost 4 hours. We need to go back stealthily." Dongmin sighed, and got up from the ground.

He smiled at Bin, "thank you for lending me your cellphone. It's a good box." He said before entering the portal.

  
"Thank you for putting up with my naïve prince." Minhyuk said and snapped his fingers.

  
Bin shook his head as he slightly dizzy. The pain immediately went away, "Eh?!" he exclaimed, seeing that it's already getting dark.

He felt weird, like he forgot something but he can pinpoint what. He immediately rushed outside of the forest before it totally enveloped in darkness.

  
"That's really amazing Minhyuk!" Dongmin jumped around his room like a child. Minhyuk couldn't contain his smile, Dongmin's smile is everything to him.

  
"Can we come back again sometime?" Minhyuk sighed and then nodded, giving him the position of Dongmin's guard is both a good and bad decision.

  
"Thank you!" he sprinted and embraced Minhyuk out of happiness, then suddenly regretted it.

  
"I-uh sorry I'm just so happy," Dongmin's face is red from embarrassment but so is Minhyuk.

  
"Anything for my prince."

  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it up to here😍
> 
> Comments/Feedbacks are all appreciated~💕💕


End file.
